1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to engines and refers more specifically to a positive displacement rotary steam engine in which a cylindrical rotor having radially extending vanes rigidly secured thereto is caused to rotate in a hollow cylindrical housing by fluid passed into and out of the chambers formed by the rotor, vanes and housing through inlet and exhaust ports and wherein valve means adjacent the inlet and exhaust ports to the separate chambers seal the chambers and allow the vanes to pass through the valve means, which engine is completely reversible and is particularly simple and therefore economical to produce and efficient in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, rotary engines have often required the machining of particularly exotic shapes. Further, the parts of rotary engines in the past have generally not been symmetrical or have not been rotated about the center line thereof whereby rotation between the members of the engines has produced substantial vibration and excessive wear. Further, rotary engines have not all been reversible in the past. Also, a substantial amount of friction has been generated in prior rotary engines whereby heat and wear has been a particular problem in rotary engines of the past.
Wherein positive displacement rotary engines having a concentric housing and rotor have been produced in the past, the valving and porting of such engines has been particularly complicated and therefore expensive and often inefficient.